


"I Agree."

by homoofthelarry



Category: Larry - Fandom, harry top - Fandom, louis bottom - Fandom, stylinson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homoofthelarry/pseuds/homoofthelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry blew. He changed for the worst. Louis was a poor unfortunate bystander who got hit and is now trapped with Harry. </p><p>This Harry is new, this Harry is different. Louis wants His Harry back and he will do anything to achieve that goal.</p><p>(Better than the summary, promise.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Harry and Louis were sitting on the couch snug under a light blanket, well Louis was. It was about twilight and they had just put in a movie, never mind what it was.

Louis was paying more attention to Harry than he was the movie, slightly angry and insulted. Harry was the one who agreed to this movie but he was on his phone texting his girlfriend the entire time.

They had been on tour and the two best friends never had any time to just relax and hang out with each other, so they had decided to have a movie night and Harry wasn't even trying to act like he was paying attention.

Every now and then Harry would huff and type rapidly, indicating he was angry. 

Louis felt guilty for feeling happiness at Harry's anger. That meant Harry wasn't having fun not watching the movie. He felt like Harry deserved it since Harry basically blew him of for his girlfriend even though he is right next to him on the couch.

Suddenly, Harry tossed his phone to the floor, which made Louis jump. He wanted to ask what had happened but was afraid of Harry's anger. Harry had never hurt him or anybody but that didn't mean he wasn't capable of it.

Tossing his phone resulted in a crack but Harry started paying attention to the movie, occasionally asking Louis questions since he wasn't paying attention before.

It was all going well until Harry slipped his hand under the blanket and under Louis' thigh and pulling him closer. 

Louis' eyes widened. What was Harry doing? He had to ask.

"Harry, wh-"

"Shh." Harry held a finger to his lips and pointed to the television like Louis was being rude talking in the middle of a movie theater.

Harry's hand was still under his thigh and squeezed slightly making Louis jump and yelp from surprise. Harry looked at him and his eyes hardened. It was obvious he wanted Louis to remain silent although he didn't understand why.

Harry wasn't gay and neither was Louis. Harry has a girlfriend, Louis had a girlfriend once..

Harry's hand gradually crawled up Louis' thigh toward his 'area'. He started rubbing his thumb on Louis' inner thigh. 

Louis looked up at him to see his emotions but there was nothing, not even a smirk, he was poker faced. 

Louis decided this had gone far enough and he was starting to get uncomfortable, so he stood up.

"I'm going to get Some food."

He had barely walked two inches when he was jumped on and tackled to the ground.

He was on his back and Harry was straddling him.

"Harry, this isn't funny let me go!" 

Harry had his arms pinned and they didn't even budge as he struggled.  
He had the capability but he would never do it, right?

"Louis, you are going to listen to me and whatever I say, got it?"

What had happened to Harry? Who is this man holding him down and commanding him?

"If you do not, there will be severe punishments, okay?" 

His voice softened a little to the end but quickly hardened when he realized he had shown weakness.

Tears streamed out of Louis' eyes. 

"Harry, please..stop this. You're hurting me." 

"Agree and I will let go. Disagree and I will squeeze harder"

His grip started to tighten around Louis' wrists. He wanted the pain to stop. How hard was that? He didn't what to let 'Harry' win. It's not Harry, Harry wouldn't do this to his best friend. This is a monster.

He was starting to lose a great deal of feeling in his hands and Harry had started to squeeze at his ribcage with his legs. Harry wouldn't kill him. No. Harry wouldn't. This guy would, but Harry wouldn't. 

Louis almost couldn't breathe and there was only one option to choose..

"I agree."


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapters are short, I'm trying to write longer chaps. Bear with me. Thanks for the kudos so much!

Harry went home after that saying 'he had some business to take care of'.

But Louis didn't move. 

He was so confused. One minute Harry is hurting him then the next he is calm and walks out the door, smiling. 

Louis doesn't know what he 'agreed' to and was having an internal civil war about whether he wanted to know or not. Harry has never scared him in his life, not even a little jump scare.

But right now Harry terrified him more then he ever thought possible.

 

Louis didn't see Harry for the next few days. About a week, actually.

This gave him time to think. 

Maybe if he talked to Harry he could get him to cut this out?

Maybe it was some sort of sick joke that was harshly played?

Maybe it was real?

Louis shook his head to 'shake' away the thoughts. He hasn't gotten out of bed since he got in it a week ago, with the exception of restroom uses and a shower (which he has only taken two the entire week.).

He stinks. He's tired even though he's been lying in bed. He has lost a tiny bit of weight.

But for some reason, he missed Harry.

Harry is was his best friend. How could he do this?

What was going to happen to him?


	3. Chapter 3

He jerked awake when his doorbell rung. He didn't want to get up. He didn't want to do anything.

The doorbell rung again. And again. And again. Then it stopped.

Louis sighed in relief and turned over to recollect his last memories of sleep when stomping sounds came from outside his room.

His heart starting racing and aNY chance of falling back asleep was completely crushed. Who was in his house? Certainly no one he knew would ring the bell and/or stomp through his home.

Suddenly his door swung open and he jumped to his headboard in shock to see Harry's angry face waiting at the door. 

"When I knock, you answer the door," He said almost menacingly, "I will only knock once. You don't want to know what will happen if I knock more."

Harry slowly walked closer and visibly relaxed when he saw Louis terrified gaze. 

"I will be easy on you today since it's you're first day."

Louis tried to sink into his mattress but his duvet was ripped off his body creating a cold draft. He curled into himself to prevent freezing to death.  
He just wanted Harry to go away now. All in five minutes his day was ruined. Sure, he didn't have any actual plans, but he would've at least wanted to wake up relaxed.

Harry slowly started to crawl on all fours on Louis' bed. His eyes were dark holes and it scared Louis more. But then Harry leaned down to his lips. He tried to move but Harry's monstrous hands kept his head in place.

Harry's eyes had closed and his lips were sinking into Louis' but Louis wasn't responding. His eyes were open staring at Harry's closed ones that used to hold innocence and kindness. He was an angel but now he has transformed into a demon.

Harry quickly pulled back and Louis tensed for what would happen because he didn't kiss back, but Harry wiped his mouth with the back of his hand making a disgusted sound. 

Louis hoped for a second that Harry realized that he was useless because wasn't gay but all Harry said was: "What the hell died in your mouth!?" 

Louis' spirit was crushed when he realized he was still going to have to endure what Harry wanted.

"Go brush your teeth, now." There was no point in trying to argue because he really did have a bad taste in his mouth but did nothing about it.

He didn't want to let Harry win but he had no choice in the matter. He didn't want to experience have his ribs slowly crushed either.

 

Once Harry got off of him, he rushed to the bathroom and shut the door as quickly as possible to prevent Harry from coming in. He locked it but made no move to be personally hygienic. Slowly sliding down the door to his knees, he started to cry. 

He missed the old Harry. The Harry that laughed with him when he lost in Mario Kart. The Harry that cooked him and the boys a sweet mashed potato dinner during boot camp in the X-factor. The Harry that cried with him when they lost, never to return again. 

The Harry that he loved and cared for.

This Harry was bitter. He was rough against Louis' gentle body.   
If Louis was a box that had been shipped some where and had been marked 'FRAGILE' in big red letters, Harry was the dumb teenager that had came along and ignored the warning and shook up the box really hard and then ran away not care about what's inside.

Louis passed out on the bathroom floor with tears dried on his face. 

He wanted his Harry and he will do anything to bring him back.


End file.
